The present invention relates to a reducer sleeve that is used in conjunction with another article such as, for example and without limitation, a hydraulic chuck or the like, as well as a cutting assembly that has a cutting tool and uses such a reducer sleeve. More specifically, the invention relates to such a reducer sleeve, as well as a cutting assembly having a cutting tool and using such a reducer sleeve, wherein the reducer sleeve contains structure through which coolant flows (i.e., a reducer sleeve with thru coolant flow) so as to effectively and efficiently deliver coolant to the cutting tool including selected regions of the cutting tool.
Heretofore, reducer sleeves have been known such as, for example those made and sold by Rego Fix, Obermattweg 60, 4456 Tenniken, Switzerland. While such reducer sleeves can be used in conjunction with cutting tools that have internal coolant channels, the reducer sleeve itself does not provide any coolant delivery feature. Therefore, reducer sleeves like the Rego Fix reducer sleeves cannot provide a coolant delivery feature to cutting tools that do not have their own internal coolant delivery such as, for example, some end mills and some drills. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a reducer sleeve that provides for its own coolant delivery to the cutting tool of the cutting assembly of which it is a part. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide a cutting assembly that uses a reducer sleeve wherein the reducer sleeve provides for its own coolant delivery to the cutting tool. Such a reducer sleeve would be particularly useful to use in conjunction with cutting tools that do not have their own internal coolant delivery capabilities (e.g., some end mills and some drills).
When delivering coolant to an elongate cutting tool like an elongate drill, it is advantageous to be able to deliver coolant along the entire length of the cutting section of the drill. Therefore, it would highly desirable to provide a reducer sleeve that provides for its own coolant delivery along the entire length of the cutting section of the cutting tool of the cutting assembly of which it is a part. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide a cutting assembly that uses a reducer sleeve, which provides for its own coolant delivery along the entire length of the cutting section of the cutting tool.
When delivering coolant to a cutting tool, it is advantageous to deliver the coolant under sufficient pressure. The delivery of coolant at a sufficient pressure enhances the effective and efficient delivery of coolant to the cutting tool. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a reducer sleeve that provides for its own coolant delivery under sufficient pressure to the cutting tool of the cutting assembly of which it is a part. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide a cutting assembly that uses a reducer sleeve, which provides for its own coolant delivery under sufficient pressure to the cutting tool.